My Mobile Romance
by Sugar Pink
Summary: After an awkward introduction with Sakura Kinomoto at a party, Li was glad that he'll probably never run into this stranger again. But, fate has alternate plans for them both as Li realizes that his cell phone is misplaced in her bag! Based on MOOV. RR!
1. The Meeting of Two

**My Mobile Romance **

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Two**

* * *

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

"Hello…?" I answered the phone in my half asleep-half awake voice. Secretly, I'm quite annoyed with the person who's calling.

_I should pull the telephone plug whenever I sleep,_ I thought to myself.

Well, it _is_ 11AM, and I _did_ pull an all-nighter last night. I didn't even get home until 6:30AM, and by then, all the birds were already chirping! Then I have to take a shower, and didn't even get a chance to get into my bed until 7AM!!

I was so tired that I even skipped breakfast.

I'm telling you, my job is no joke!! If you think I get any special treatment because I'm the boss's only son, then you are sadly mistaken.

"Syaoran?" a female's voice said on the other end. "Wow, you're still asleep? It's already 11AM!!"

"Tomoyo, you do know I got into bed four hours ago right?" I yawned.

"You _did?_ Oh my gosh, I'm awfully sorry!" she apologized quickly, sounding guilty.

"Nah, don't worry about it," I yawned again. "So what is it?"

"Eriol and I are leaving for England in three days, so we're throwing a goodbye party at the local karaoke place tonight. Do you think you can make it?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled sleepily. "What time?"

"Hmm…should be around 9:30PM. It's at the Melodic Tunes."

"Yeah, sure, what perfect timing too. My meeting ends at 9PM tonight." I said.

"Great!! Well, see you tonight then!!"

"Alright, see ya."

As soon as I pressed the "off" button on the cordless phone, my head flopped back down on the pillow. I was so sleepy that I forgot to ask Tomoyo which room number the party was going to be held in.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"…and I think we should use it to our advantage. After all, this star shower only comes every 10 years. And our hotel is on the right coordinates to give our guests the perfect view. Syaoran, I'm putting you in charge of this project. Make flyers, commercials; whatever it is you need to do; just make sure that word gets out. This will attract lots of guests and business for the hotel."

"Consider it done," I nodded, feeling well refreshed after my sleep.

"Alright, meeting adjourn." My father nodded and everyone started shuffling their folders around, getting ready to leave.

Glancing at my wristwatch, I realize I should get going too if I'm want to be on time for Eriol and Tomoyo's goodbye bash.

"Going to your friends' party tonight?" my father asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Eriol and Tomoyo are leaving for England in a few days."

Eriol Hiirazagawa and Tomoyo Daidouji are my long time friends since high school. The three of us were always in our own little group. Ah, the good old times. Eriol and Tomoyo are engaged to be marry next year after Tomoyo wraps up some design deals in England.

It's amazing how we're still in touch with each other's lives now that we're all 26 years of age.

The only thing I've got to complain about is that the two of them are always trying to fix me up with some girl after I broke up with…

"Syaoran, you're going to be late." My father smiled. Looking at the time, I realized it's already 9:16PM! Yikes!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

I parked my car in an empty space and got out. Just then, it hit me: I don't know the room number.

Quickly, I dialled Eriol's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered it. Figures.

"Hey, it's me. I forgot to ask…what's the room number?"

"Oh, you're here?"

"Yeah, I just parked."

"Oh, it's room 32."

"Alright, I'm on my way up."

_If I can see into the future and know what will happen as a result of me attending this party tonight, I wonder if I would have went at all in the first place. But if I hadn't...I wouldn't have met her..._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Walking along the corridors, I can hear music from other rooms. I can hear some people singing out of key. I can hear people laughing drunkenly.

"28…29…30…31…ah, here it is, number 32!"

I swung the door open.

And inside…

…was a girl.

I stared at her. She was taking a sip from a glass of what looks to be like orange juice. She looked up at me when she heard the door opened.

I blinked. Huh? Where is everyone? I thought tonight is suppose to be a goodbye _party_.

Shoot, I must be in the wrong room!! How embarrassing!

"Um…hi…this is room 32 right?" I asked uncertainly, feeling colour rush to my face. God, this is humiliating.

"Um, yes it is," the girl replied, blinking her emerald green eyes at me.

Huh?? This is room 32? So I'm _not_ in the wrong room?

"Uh…so…where is everyone? Where are Eriol and Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Um, a bunch of them all went to buy wine. They told me to stay here because they said you'll be coming." The girl said, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Oh…alright." I said, taking a seat next to her uncertainly. "By the way, my name is Syaoran."

She smiled at me. "I'm Sakura."

Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true. Eriol and Tomoyo just can't invite me to a _normal_ gathering. They're always trying to set me up. Ever since I broke up with Karumi, the two of them had been arranging gatherings filled with people, mostly girls, I don't even know…

_Flashback_

"_Syaoran, over here!" Eriol waved at me as I walked over at sat down next to him on a porch chair. "Glad you can make it."_

"_Yeah…who are these people?" I looked around. Oh sure, I noticed a few familiar faces, such as our high school friends Yamazaki, Chiharu, Yukito, and Naoko. But a bunch of the guests were people I have never seen before._

"_Oh, some of them are Tomoyo's clients, and some of them are my coworkers." Eriol replied. "Hey, Syaoran, let me introduce you to someone…"  
_

"_Not this again…" I rolled my eyes, but I know it was fruitless as Eriol is starting to rise from his spot._

"_Syaoran, this is Miyako. She's the daughter of one of Tomoyo's best clients. Miyako, this is my long time buddy, Syaoran." Eriol introduced me to a girl with waist length hair and bright blue eyes and a nice smile._

"_Hi, Syaoran. It's very nice to meet you." She said to me._

"_It's nice to meet you too." I returned the polite smile._

_Well, needless to say, the rest of the evening sort of went downhill. Miyako didn't stick around for long when she discovered that I'm not too much of a conversationalist. Hey, it's not my fault! It's hard to think of what to say when you know that you're being set up._

_End of flashback_

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I'm not a good conversationalist when it comes to girls. Probably because I'm living with the thought that I'm being set up by my friends.

"So…would you like to sing?" I asked, picking up the microphone and handing it to the girl.

"Um, you can go first." She said shyly, not taking the microphone.

"No, ladies first." I said.

"Oh, I'm er…not ready yet. So you can go first."

"Oh…er…I'm not ready either." I said awkwardly, putting the microphone back down.

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"So…"

"They're out to…um…get wine you say?"

"Yup."

"Let me give them a call to see when they'll be back." I whipped out my cell phone and punched in Eriol's number. Again, it was Tomoyo who answered.

"Where are you guys?" I hissed in the phone softly so Sakura wouldn't hear me. "It's just me and this girl."

"Oh great, so you've met Sakura!" Tomoyo said bubbly. "What do you think of her?"

"Tomoyo! God, I knew tonight would be another set up."

"Come on, Syaoran. Sakura's a nice girl. Get to know her better."

"Tomoyo, you and Eriol get your butts back here right now! You know I'm not the world's top conversationalist when it comes to girls you two pick out!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Tomoyo huffed.

"They're coming back," I informed Sakura as I flick off my cell phone.

"Oh, alright. I bet there will be a huge fight over who gets the microphone when they come back. Are you sure you don't want to sing now" she asked. I shook my head no.

"So…where do you work?" I asked, hoping this is the right path towards a successful conversation.

"I work in the marketing department over in the next town. I have to take a half hour boat ride to get to Tomoeda" she told me with a smile. "How about you?"

"Oh me? I um…I work in the Li Star Hotel."

"Oh wow, the five star hotel with the highest ratings in every magazine?" She asked, looking impressed.

"Yeah! Right now, we're doing this great advertisement. You see, there's supposed to be a star shower next week, and the coordinates of the hotel gives the perfect view. We're hoping it will attract more business and guests to stay over this time." I told her.

"Oh wow, really? I love star showers!"

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

When Tomoyo said she'd introduce the perfect guy for me…I had my doubts. But now…this Syaoran is not bad. I mean, he's not the world's top conversationalist, but at least he doesn't seem like the jerk my ex-boyfriend was.

Never mind. Forget I mentioned that ex of mine.

"I like your cell phone charm." I said, noticing it on his phone after he hung up with Tomoyo. It was two charms, one of a baby blue half broken heart, and one of a baby pink blue broken heart. If you look closely, the two of them fits like a puzzle to make a whole.

"Oh really? Thanks." He handed me his mobile so I can get a better look.

"Why did you keep both of them?" I asked, playing with it; fitting the pieces together, only to watch them fall back apart.

"I was supposed to give one to someone. But we broke up." He said softly.

I winced. Whoops…bad, Sakura! You said the wrong thing!!

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said awkwardly, giving him back his phone. After that, he didn't say much. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his cell phone charms…

Anyways, Tomoyo and Eriol came back along with everyone else soon, and the place started to liven up quite a bit. And yes, there was quite a fight over who gets the microphone. Chiharu ended up getting it after bonking Yamazaki on the head.

Since I do need to take the boat back home, I left quite soon to catch the last ship at 10:30PM.

I didn't get a chance to talk to that Syaoran much. Oh well.

All I remember was…Li Star Hotel will have the best view for the star shower next week.

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

That Sakura girl left without me noticing. Oh well. After getting questioned about my cell phone charms, I didn't say much.

I mean, what I said the wrong thing? We both knew that we were being set up, and it's not nice to mention your ex-girlfriend while you're on a sort of blind date with a girl right?

Luckily, everyone else came back into the room soon, and all was good.

I didn't stay that long, since I do have work early tomorrow. After wishing Tomoyo and Eriol a safe journey, I headed for home.

I wonder if Sakura will come to the hotel next week for that perfect viewing of the star showers.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

I climbed into my canopy bed and grabbed my day agenda. It's a little habit I've developed; I always have to go through my agenda before I can fall asleep. A little note fell out from the agenda as I opened it.

Mr. Yamagotchi's number – 231-6235 

Ooh, I better store the number in my cell phone in case I lost it. Mr. Yamagotchi runs one of the biggest advertising companies, so I better give him a call tomorrow about the stars showers project advertisement…huh?? Hey, where did my cell phone go??

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

_Rriinngg rriinngg!!_

I rolled over in my bed, covering my ears with my soft pillow, trying to block out the sounds. I have an early morning shift tomorrow!! I need my sleep!! Glancing at the clock, I saw that it's 1:16AM. Forget it. Whoever is calling me can wait!! Beauty sleep, here I come!!

_Rriinngg, rriinngg!!_

It's not working!! Who's calling at this time of night?? Sitting up, I reached over to answer my cell phone…huh?? Wait! My cell phone is being charged!!

I glanced at the table, and noticed that my cell phone is _still_ being charged. Then…if my cell phone is not the phone that's ringing…what is??

Oh my gosh!! That ringing is coming from _my handbag!!_

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** SO HOW WAS IT? Please, please, leave a comment to let me know what you think!! This is based on a radio drama MOOV, so don't be alarmed if you see slight similarities. Sorry for the lack of updates lately!!! I have a bit of a break now, so I'll definitely be updating more of my stories for the next few days!! 

Also, this story is intended to be a light-hearted and _short_ one, so…yeah lol.

I have the second chapter half way done already! PLEASE leave a review for me and tell me what you think!!! Pretty please??? Haha!


	2. Your Name

**My Mobile Romance**

**Chapter 2: Your Name**

* * *

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

If you found a mysterious cell phone in the middle of the night, will YOU answer it if it starts to ring?

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the cell phone.

"Hi…please don't hang up! I don't know who you are, but I know you're probably not a thief! You probably just found my phone and is keeping it safe for me right?" a masculine voice said on the other line hopefully.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. Hey it's late! What did you expect? Some intelligent answer?

"Do I know you? You sound familiar." The voice said.

"Um, I don't think I know you." I said, suppressing a yawn. "Maybe you got the wrong number or—"

"What's your name?"

I blinked in the darkness of my room. Suddenly, my brain came up with the first intelligent answer since the conversation, and about time too.

"Why should I tell you?!" I yelled into the phone, caution clearly in my voice. Oh gosh, this is freaky! Some stranger guy is asking for my name! And he's calling me on this mysterious cell phone! Ahh!!

"Well, I'll go first then. I'm Syaoran Li, the owner of the cell phone you're holding."

I blinked again. Hmm…that name sounds really familiar.

Oh hey!! He was that cute guy Tomoyo tried to set me up with! At least…I think that's his name. I can't really think now, I'm too sleepy!! Maybe this is all a dream and I can wake up and find that there are no mysterious cell phones in my possession…

"Hello?" he said. Obviously I had zoned out on him.

"Syaoran Li? Are you the Syaoran Li who told me about the perfect star showers view at the Li Star Hotel?"

"Yes!! That was me!! Do you remember me?"

"Oh, yes, I remember you!" I said, relief flushing over me. So this is not some creepy freak in the middle of the night.

"Oh! You must be the girl I was talking to tonight when everyone else went for wine!"

"Yeah! That's me!"

"Great! So we're good. Can I get my phone back now?"

My green eyes widened in shock. Is he serious?

"Um, you do know that it is almost midnight right? I have work tomorrow and normal people should be asleep by now." I said annoyed.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate—"

"And, speaking of inconsiderate, you should at least call me by my name if you expect me to make the effort to come out to give it to you! Good night!"

And with that, I hung up on him. Gosh, what an inconsiderate jerk. Who calls people in the middle of the night, not caring if they're already asleep?!

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

I stared at the phone in my hand in shock.

Nobody had ever hung up on me before!

I rubbed my temples and sighed. I guess she has a right to be upset. I mean, it was thoughtless of me to call so late.

AND I forgot her name. That's pretty unforgivable right there.

I wanted to call Tomoyo or Eriol, but then again, I remember how thoughtless I was calling that girl so late. And besides, Tomoyo and Eriol are probably on the plane to England now.

Oh gosh, don't tell me my phone is taken away from me forever just because I forgot her name!

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

I regret not giving back Syaoran his cell phone that night. Why? Because throughout the night, his stupid phone rang almost non stop!

I don't get why a regular guy who works as some executive position will get so many phone calls in the middle of the night.

Everyone asked me to take a message for him.

"I'm not his secretary." I said, trying to keep my voice calm; but inside, I can feel annoyance curling up. This is probably the fifth time I've been woken up because of his phone.

"Well, then, then can you tell your boyfriend that he needs to be present for the stars showers next week? He needs to conduct the awards ceremony."

"Good night." I hung up again on whoever it was.

Then a brilliant idea hit me. I can't believe I didn't think of it any sooner!

I reach for the phone again and turned it off.

It wasn't until next morning that I turned it back on.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura, you're late!" my co-worker said, pushing me towards the general meeting room. "They're all in there already, getting ready to discuss the launching of the new power drink product!"

"Oh! Okay!" I didn't even have time to say any more than that before I am shoved into the meeting room, with all 10 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Um…sorry, everyone." I said, taking a seat.

"No, problem, Sakura." My boss smiled gently. "Now, everyone, about this product, it is a power drink. The target market includes athlete, but we are aiming at high school students who—"

_Rriinngg, rriinngg!!_

Gosh, who forgot to turn their phone on vibrate?!

_Rriinngg rriinngg!!_

Suddenly, everyone stared at me.

Syaoran's cell phone!!!

"Sakura, will you please answer that?" my boss sighed impatiently.

"Um, excuse me." I said, taking out the phone hastily. I shouldn't have turned the stupid thing on this morning!

"Hello?" I expected to hear something like, _oh, I'm calling for Mr. Li, can you tell him that….._and then some location and timing for some meeting to attend or some functions to be present at.

But no, it wasn't someone wanting to speak with Syaoran this time. In fact, it was…

"Hey, I thought about it last night, and I finally remember your name! It's Kari!"

Oh, for goodness's sake.

"I'm in a meeting!!" I said in a hush whisper, well aware that the ten pairs of eyes are now glue to me.

"Oh! Sorry! Listen, I really need to get my phone back, so when can you—"

"Are you using this number you're calling me with?" I interrupted him.

"Er yeah, it's my dad's. I'm borrowing it for the day."

"Ok, bye!" And I hung up on him. Again.

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

She called me rude and inconsiderate. Geez, what a hypocrite! She's the one who keeps hanging up on me!

Suddenly, my dad's phone vibrated.

It's one of the clients I needed to contact!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_Buzz buzz buzz._ Dad's cell phone, the one I'm borrowing until I can get MY own phone back, is vibrating again. 

I checked to see if it's another client. So far, all the important people I need to get in touch with called me. I suspect that Kari told everyone who called her about my new number. She's not that inconsiderate after all. I mean, I have to forgive her for hanging up on me that abruptly since she was in a meeting.

Oh! It's not a client calling. It's Kari, calling me from MY cell phone.

"Hello? Kari?" I answered my dad's phone.

"Hey, I called you earlier, but you didn't answer. When do you want to pick up your phone?"

"Um…I don't think I can leave my office today. It's pretty hectic this week."

"Oh…how about tomorrow afternoon then?"

"I have a five hours meeting from 1PM to 6PM tomorrow. Then I have to head over to the construction site to supervise the work for the stars showers next week. That will probably take two hours. Then I have to—"

"Okay, okay, so when CAN you make it?"

"Um, I'm not sure really. But it doesn't matter now, since I'm getting all the phone calls I need right now. Thanks a lot for telling my clients I switched numbers."

"No problem! Since I was so nice, you should really stop being so rude to me."

"What?! I called you by your name!"

"Oh, really, did you now?"

"Yes, Kari!" I sighed. Girls can be so frustrating sometimes.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Kari isn't my name." She laughed on the other line.

"It's NOT?" I asked, sitting up straighter in my chair, eyes wide. "Then—"

"Hmm…your phone is really neat. If you don't remember my name, maybe you'll never get it back. Talk to you later, Syaoran!" And with a soft joking laugh, she hung up on me.

Again.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Short chapter, I know. But this story is simply a little side project, something just for fun. I don't think it'll go pass five or six chapters, so it will be pretty short. 

Please leave a review!!!


	3. Unsuccessful Meeting?

**My Mobile Romance**

**Chapter 3: Unsuccessful Meeting?**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

_I stare at the brilliant stage and tables all set up, with beautiful candles. The fragrance of the candles wafted over to my nose, as I calmly stare up at the velvet navy blue sky. Any minute now, there will be showers of stars shooting across the sky._

_I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw her, wearing a beautiful green dress that complimented her lovely eyes, and her auburn hair done up elegantly for the occasion._

"_It should happen any second now, right?" she asked me._

"_Yeah. Hey, come here."_

_Giving her a smile, I walk up on stage, pulling her hand and leading her up on stage with me. I reach for the microphone, making sure it was on before I spoke into it._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Li Star Hotel Star Showers ball. The star shower will occur any minute now, and we shall be handing out binoculars to every table. Please remember to look eastward for this lovely show. Thank you."_

_Hearing a round of applause, I turn back around and gave her a smile._

"_Are you going to make a wish?" she asked me._

"_Of course. Are you?"_

"_Yes, of course! This is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity!" she laughed happily._

"_What are you going to wish for?" I asked. I realize my hand is still holding onto hers, but I didn't let go._

"_I'm going to wish that you remember my name." She gave me a "look"._

"_What?! Of course I remember your name! It's—"_

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

I woke up with a startle by my alarm. Whoa, so it was all a dream? Why would I have that kind of a dream? Is it because I miss my cell phone? Or is it because I miss…her?

Oh, and I still can't remember her name! Don't tell me I'll never get my phone back because I don't remember her name! Oh wait! I bet Eriol knows…

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

I never planned to keep Syaoran's phone forever, even though he doesn't remember my name. I mean, I hardly know him, so what would I do with his phone?

But he's a hardworking guy and is quite busy with the stars shower project, so it's hard to set up a meeting time with him. But whatever, I guess I'll try harder to find a time that suits him.

If he doesn't remember my name, I guess I can play with it a bit more.

_Rriinngg! Rriinngg!_

I picked up Syaoran's phone. Huh? It's not ringing? Then what was that—

_Rriinngg! Rriinngg!_

There it is again! But it's not his—oh wait! It's MY cell phone! I swear, I've been admiring his cell phone so much that I almost forgot that _I_ have a cell phone of my own. But my model is really old. I should really get a new one. Hey, maybe I can get Syaoran's model! After all, it's the newest one, AND I like it!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan! You've arrived at England with Eriol already?!"

"Yes! It's wonderful here! How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been…up to the usual." I figure I shouldn't tell Tomoyo that Syaoran's phone somehow ended up in my possession. It'll give her ideas that Syaoran and I are "meant to be together".

"Syaoran called this morning, you know?"

"O-oh…why?" I asked.

"He wanted to know what your name was." Tomoyo giggled. "Can you believe it? He gave Eriol a long distance call just to ask for your name! Now don't you think he LIKES you?!"

"Err…Tomoyo, there's something I should probably tell you. His cell phone somehow mysteriously ended up in my bag after your goodbye party that night at the karaoke place, and I've been saying how if he doesn't remember my name, I won't give it back to him. I'm joking of course." I added in the last part quickly.

"So?"

"So! He probably wanted to know my name because he wants his cell phone back, not because he's interested in me."

But still, I never thought he'll go as far as to phoning Eriol in England to ask my name.

"I was the one who put his phone in your bag that night, you know?"

My green eyes widen at that. "YOU!! Why did you do that?!" But the answer is pretty obvious. I mean Tomoyo is always playing matchmaker.

"Do you really have to ask?" Tomoyo laughed. I can so imagine her evil look on the other side. "Besides, Syaoran hardly ever has time to make phone calls other than to his clients at work. He usually just text message or email his friends. But this time he CALLED Eriol. Actually picked up the phone and CALLED. And it was LONG DISTANCE too! He went beyond what he usually does. I'm telling you, Sakura, he's INTERESTED!"

"Um…I don't think so. Besides, I think I'll give his phone back tonight or something. I don't think we'll be keeping in touch after I give his phone back."

"Oh, Sakura—" Tomoyo gave an exasperated sigh. Then I heard Eriol's muffled voice in the background telling her to hurry up. "Sakura, I have to go now. Eriol and I are going to dinner. Good luck with Syaoran! He's a great guy you know? Byeeeee!"

And the line went dead. I'm not really looking for a new relationship right now. Especially after the last one I had. It involved tears, heartache and buckets of ice cream the few weeks afterward.

Sighing, I hung up, and called Syaoran.

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

_Rriinngg! Rriinngg!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Hey! I remember your name. You're Sakura! Right?" I think I sounded too happy when I said that.

"Um…yeah. That's right. Listen, are you free tonight?"

Wait. _Is she asking me out?_

"Um…not tonight, I think I have overtime." Hmm…maybe I can talk to dad about it and get out of working overtime tonight…

"Oh…well, will you be in the hotel? I can come by and give you back your phone."

Oh. To give me back my phone…so she wasn't asking me out. I feel a little disappointed at that realization.

"Oh…um…actually, I'll be at Tomoeda Harbour."

"What?! The _harbour?!"_

"Yeah…is that too far for you? I can come by to wherever you are, actually. But, um, I can't leave the harbour until 10:30PM."

"Oh…well, how about I meet you at the café near the harbour at 10:45PM then?"

"Oh…sure, that works too."

"Alright then. Bye."

And she hung up. Heaving a loud sigh, I did the same thing. I just found out from Eriol this morning that her name is Sakura, but she doesn't seem to have a big reaction to me finding out her name. Hmm…strange…well, I think it was really nice of her to take care of my phone. Maybe I can take her out to dinner as a thank you.

I was about to call her and tell her that, when the dream I had this morning floated into my mind.

Hmm…forget dinner. I have a better thank you gift instead.

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

I got to the Tomoeda Harbour at around 8:30 PM after my shift ended. I realize I have approximately two more hours to go before my meeting with Syaoran.

Wandering around, I saw many flyers and advertising posters giving the time and location for the Li Star Hotel Star Shower ball. I wanted to go to the ball sooooo badly, but I don't think I can afford a ticket.

Oh well. Too bad.

"I want to go to the Star Shower ball so badly!" I heard a voice squealed. Turning around, I saw that it was a group of three teenage girls in their school uniforms.

"The Li's are hosting this event, you know. Syaoran Li is so cute! If I get to go, I bet I'll get to dance with him." One of the girls said.

"Ha! As if, he already has a girlfriend." Her friend said.

I feel my ears perking up more at this comment. So…he has a girlfriend. Doesn't Tomoyo know that? Why did she still set us up? And why do I feel so disappointed in hearing that he has a girlfriend?

"No way, you are so outdated! He broke up with that supermodel ages ago!"

"Oh really?! I remember I read he was going out with her last year."

"YOU'RE OUTDATED!!" all her friends laughed at her as they turned the corner into the café where I'll be meeting up with Syaoran later.

Oh. So he's really single. Oh whatever, who cares? It's not like he'll be interested in me anyways.

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

At around 10:40PM, I gave Syaoran a call, but nobody picked up.

"Miss, do you wish to order anything else?" the waitress asked me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'll um…" I gave the menu another look. "I'll have another slice of strawberry cake, please."

"Alright."

I've been sitting here in this chair for forty minutes already. Where is he?! I've decided that after my next slice of strawberry cake, I'll go to the harbour and find him myself.

Ooh, and here's my cake!

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

Okay, I'm off to find Syaoran now. It's already almost 11PM, where can he be?! I've been calling him too, and he hadn't pick up once.

_Rriinngg! Rriinngg!_

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me. Hey, sorry, I don't think you can give my phone back tonight."

"Why not?!"

"Um…because I don't think it will be convenient for you."

"Why not? We're not meeting up at the café anymore? Because I'm there now."

"Err…yeah, I don't think I can leave my workplace now. It's hectic here, we're on a tight time limit."

"Oh…well, no problem, I can just go find you. The café is only ten minutes from Tomoeda Harbour."

"Umm…" he sounded uneasy about this. "…that's the problem. I'm not at the harbour anymore."

"You're not?!"

"No, I was only there because the supplies for the Star Shower ball was coming in by boat. The whole process was actually a lot faster than I thought it'll take; it was over at 10 instead of 10:30. And then I had to rush back to the hotel because we're on a tight schedule…so I'm back at the Li Star Hotel now."

"YOU'RE BACK AT THE HOTEL?!" I screamed into the phone. Everyone in the café stared at me. Whoops.

But, gosh! He's back at the hotel!! That's forty minutes from here!

"Yeah, that's why I said you should keep my phone for now. I know it's really far for you to come this late. I wanted to call you earlier, but my batteries were dead, so I had to wait until I got back to the hotel to make a call. I'm really, really, really sorry. I'll take you out to dinner to make it up to you! Sorry!"

I sighed loudly into the phone. He does sound really sorry…in fact he sounded so sorry that it's making me feel a little guilty about screaming at him earlier. "I'll come by the hotel now."

"What?!?! _Now?!"_

"Yes, now! Are you going to stay put long enough, or will you be on the other side of town when I get there?" I asked.

"Err, no, I'll be here. I have to supervise them setting up the stage for the ball all night tonight."

"Alright. See you in forty minutes then."

"Wait! Sakura, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, no problem. What is it?"

"You're in the café by the harbour now, right?"

"Yup."

"Can you help me buy some food?"

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** hey everyone!! Thanks for reading again!! This story is close to the end…in fact, only two more chapters left!! I hope you all will stick with this story till the end!! I already have a new plot in mind for a new story when this one is finish. 

But for now, PLEASE REMEMBER TO R/R!!!


	4. Successful Meeting

**My Mobile Romance **

**Chapter 4: Successful Meeting**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Sakura .o.**_

I really, really regret agreeing to help that Syaoran Li buy food. He wanted TEN dinner sets. As soon as I hung up with him, I walked up to the counter of the café and before I could even place my order, the lady there told me they were closing, so no more orders.

I immediately tried to call him back to ask if he knows any other place that was still open at this time of night, but nobody picked up.

Then I board the bus from Tomoeda Harbour, and kept an eye out for any open diners along the way. I kept on calling Syaoran, but nobody answered. I think I must have called him five times or more.

Then, finally, I noticed a diner that was still open, so I hopped off the bus and entered it.

"Hello there, how may we help you?" the chubby woman asked me cheerfully.

"Um," I swiftly glanced at the menu. "Can I have ten dinnerA please?"

"Ten?!" the woman gave me a look of surprise. "Oh, sure. Just give us a moment."

Fifteen minutes later, I can FINALLY leave the diner, with two plastic bags on each arm and five Styrofoam boxes in each plastic bag. I went back to the bus stop to wait for the next bus to central Tomoeda where the hotel was, and I managed to catch a glimpse of my watch. 11:15PM.

Sigh. This will be a long night.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The bus finally came at around 11:20PM. I got on and clumsily flashed my bus pass at the driver while trying to not spill the meals I was carrying. When I looked up, EVERYONE on the night bus was staring at me.

I know it's not because I was exceptionally pretty. It was more like I was exceptionally clumsy. Can you IMAGINE holding TEN dinners? Oh, and did I mention that each dinner set comes with its own bowl of soup?! So technically, I have twenty Styrofoam containers.

At around 11:45PM, I reached the Li Star Hotel. Of course, it was then that I realized I have absolutely no idea whatsoever which floor Syaoran is on!

"Um, hi." I said to the receptionist at the lobby. "I'm looking for Mr. Syaoran Li. Can you tell me which floor he's on please?"

The receptionist looked at me over her glasses and gave me a look of disgust as she watched me trying to balance the meals. I admit, I was probably looking dishevelled then.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't simple _tell_ you Mr. Li's whereabouts. He's a very busy man and a very important person, and I have absolutely _no_ idea who you are and—"

It was then I caught a glimpse of this big golden plaque on the wall of the lobby. I squinted and noticed that it has the office numbers of CEO and executive and all those other important people.

"Thanks." I interrupted the receptionist and went to the plaque. And finally, I found it. As it turned out, his office was on the thirteenth floor.

"Hey, wait up!!" I screamed and barged into an opened elevator. People dressed up in suits and holding briefcases stared at me. There was a bellboy with a huge suitcase, and a lady with a poodle on a leash.

I guess I was pretty out of place with my Styrofoam dinners. Oh well.

When the elevator stopped at the seventh floor, I got a phone call. I gently put the dinner bags down, but I noticed the poodle was sniffing at them a little bit too close for comfort. Frowning, I picked them back up and clumsily fish out the phone from my handbag. It was Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel now."

"Oh, really? Where? I'll come get you."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm in the elevator now. Your office is on the thirteenth floor, right?"

There was a pause. A _guilty pause._ Uh oh. "Syaoran?"

"Um, yes, my office is on the thirteenth floor."

"Oh, good! I was afraid I was going in the wrong direct—"

"But I'm not in my office right now."

What? _What_ _is he saying?!?!_

I think I might have accidentally shrieked this part out loud because the poodle whimpered and the lady gave me a stern look.

"Relax, I'm still at the hotel and not half way across town." He laughed on the other line. "I'm just not in my office. I'm outside in the hotel's courtyard supervising them set up the stage for the Star Shower Ball."

Oh. Well, that wasn't so bad. "Um, alright. I'll just uh…get out of the elevator. But I think it might take some time. There are buttons pressed to go all the way to your floor."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura!" I heard my name being shouted, and turned around immediately to see Syaoran jogging up to me in a black business looking suit and a green tie. He certainly looked very different since the last time I saw him where he just wore a T-shirt and jeans. But he's still just as good looking!

Oh wait. Forget that last thought.

"There you are! Do you have ANY idea how many weird looks I got today?! And how RUDE the lobby receptionist was to me?! And look at the time!! It's past midnight already!!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Giving me a sheepish smile, he took the bags from my possession and together we walked towards the courtyard.

It took my breath away. The entire courtyard, which was beautifully flowered to begin with, looked more stunning tonight. There was a big stage first of all, and there was a huge silver star ornament hanging in midair by a very thick wire, as if it were being lowered onto the stage after the engineers finish tinkering with it. It was HUGE! I looked closely and saw that the rim of the star was actually made of tiny light bulbs. I imagine it will look magnificent if it was lighted up.

There were tables too. Dozens and dozens of tables, with pink or silver table clothe covering each of them. There were bouquets of pink and white cherry blossoms at every table as a centrepiece.

"Hey, everyone. Finish up what you're doing, and come take a break. I have dinner right here." Syaoran yelled.

I could hear whoops of relief and a few "Thank you!" being shouted back at us.

Syaoran turned back to me and gave me a big smile. "Thanks a LOT for helping me get the food, Sakura. These guys have been working all day and didn't even have lunch."

I looked around once more, still in awe. "Wow…you're responsible for all of THIS?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "not me. I only made the arrangements, like order the supplies, picked a good spot, thought up the design, called up the engineers and boss people around." He grinned. "But the engineers are the ones who made all of THIS happen. I mean…I'll be totally lost with all this electrical wiring and building a stage from scratch."

"Still, this is really impressive. I'm sure you did a lot of work. I mean, you had to think up marketing plans for advertisement, arrange this whole project, and send out invitations—"

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

I looked at him curiously as he reach into his jacket pocket and produced a beautiful card and gave it to me. Was it a thank-you card?

"No, it's not a thank-you card," he laughed, as if he read my mind. "Go on, read it."

_You, Sakura Kinomoto, are invited to attend the Li Star Hotel's Star Shower Ball to celebrate the exceptional viewing of the star shower that will take place on April 1. A dinner will be provided, as well as binoculars. The coordinates of the hotel's courtyard are directly under the point where most stars will be passing through. We hope to see you there at 7:30 PM on April 1._

"You're inviting me to come?!" I asked, still shocked. "But, I don't think I'll know anybody there. Do I have to register a table or something?"

"I'm not inviting you JUST to come." He said. "I…I'm actually inviting you to, err, be my partner for the ball."

At this sentence, I looked up abruptly. I'm pretty sure my green eyes were quite wide due to surprise.

"J-just, you know, to say thank you for running around trying to give me back my phone and all, and helping me buy dinner." He added.

Oh.

"I'll love to be your partner." I smiled back in what I hoped to be a very warm smile.

"You would?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Oh! Well, um, great then. I'll pick you up at 7 two days from now, then?"

"Sure, sounds great to me."

Today was actually March 30. I didn't tell him, but April 1 was my birthday. And I get to spend it with him at a ball! I don't think I've ever felt more like Cinderella than that moment right there.

.I was about to say something else, but then I caught sight of the grand clock tower. It says 12:38AM.

Hmm…something doesn't feel quite right about that time. But what is it? I can't seem to remember.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Why are you looking at the clock like that?" Syaoran asked, and looked at the clock too, as if there was something up there he was missing out on.

"It just feels like I've forgotten something but I don't know—OH MY, GOSH!!" I screamed.

"What!? What is it??" he asked me. I think I scared him with my scream.

"I'm supposed to take the number 156 bus back home and the last 156 bus is at 1AM! I-I'm sorry, but I have to, um, run now."

I was already half jogging away in the middle of my sentence.

"Oh, um, okay! Oh! Go wait for the 26 bus! It will take you to the 156 bus stop! I'll see you in two days then! Remember, 7 o'clock!" Syaoran yelled back at me.

"Ok!!"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

_**.o. Syaoran .o.**_

I watch as she ran into the distance of the night, towards the 26 bus stop that will take her to the 156 bus stop.

I can't help but let a smile find itself onto my face. I feel this bubbly and happy feeling whenever I think about going to the Star Shower Ball with her soon. Maybe I should thank Tomoyo and Eriol.

I was about to turn back to work when I heard a voice called my name.

"Syaoran!! Syaoran!!"

Turning around, I saw Sakura running back.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" I asked. "Aren't you going to the bus stop?"

"Yeah, but your phone! I almost forgot to give it back to you! That's the original purpose of my coming here!"

"OH, right! I almost forgot about that!"

"Here you go! I have to run now, bye!"

Handing me back my mobile, she dashed off once again. As soon as she was out of sight, I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Or, I was about to when I noticed that my two cell phone charms were gone! And…this cell phone looks…new!

Hey wait! This may be my cell phone model, but it certainly isn't MY cell phone!

I was about to run after Sakura, in the distance, I heard the roaring of a bus pulling off into the distance.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!! The next one will be the last chapter of this story. Please remember to leave a review!! I wonder if this story can make it to 100 reviews at the end, since with each new chapter, the reviews increase by 20's or so haha. 

Anyways hoped you liked it! R/R!


End file.
